beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Volcanic L-Drago DC105WDF
Info Volcanic L-Drago Is a bey which was created in Mt Tambura who caused one of the biggest eruptions in the past. when a fragment of a star went inside that volcano creating the biggest eruptions in the 18 hundreds. Isaac found spinning on magma but than the beast scanned him and found out he was a worthy owner so the bey came to him System: MF Beyblade HWS System, Responder (responder means it responded to it's owner or found it's worthy owner.) Face: L-Drago L-Drago Is a well known MF Beyblade owned by ryuga. But this is owned by Isaac. A Blader of burning spirit. Well The L-Drago Face is a picture of a dragon but with the front of the face shown with Flaming flames in the background.The interior of the face has a piece of metal what is not as long as the metal in a MF metal face. Energy Ring/Clear Wheel: L-Drago L-Drago has three Dragon showing on the top but the sides are jagged and good for barrage attack The colour of the wheel is Red and Black mostly red the rubber is black. The rubber could only be shown in Absorb mode. Fusion/Metal Wheel: Volcanic The colours are the same as the Energy ring but it has 4 blades 2 are made of rubber And the other 2 are made of metal but the edges look so jagged that it looks like your going to regret trying to stop the bey with your hands. Spin Track: Dragon Claw 105 The Spin Track is specifically made to go with the WDF because near the hole of the spin track are 3 blades which you put the tip on the the hole of the track and turnin it than push it in to make it a 105 instead of a 115. So it could make the tip look more of a Blade WDF. The colour is black Tip: Wide Defence Flat The tip is Magma red. It Is a combination of endurance and attack. It attacks using the base of the tip. It gets a few more rotaions due to it's wide shape. Abilities 'Lava Splash: '''L-Drago Spins in circles so quick that the friction is creating a huge Fire. Than slowly as the stadium heats up lava comes to the center of the stadium and increases slowly. Slowing turning the stadium on fire and the lava engulfs the beyblade who comes near it. Magma Burst: L-Drago flies in the air and targets it's prey than attacks it with high speed. Volcano Breakdown: Its a very suicidal ability its techically self destruct the best it could manage is a tie because it overwhelms itself with so much friction and heat which rapidly drains it's stamina and it attacks it in high speed. there the stamina is completely gone hoping that the power drained the opponent's bey completely. But if the opponent's bey has enough stamina and defence it could withstand the attack and all fails. Special Move ''Volcanic Eruption: L-Drago Spins in super high speeds and the base of the stadium erupts like volcano than the bey barly visible attack from up and the volcanic barrier collapse and in seconds there is fire everywhere and everything is cracked and weak people like children might faint from the explosion. (Volcanic Eruption destroys the stadium more than the opponent's bey LOL. Images-3-.jpg|Birthplace of Volcanic L-Drago Images-4-.jpg|L-Drago Beast